I Remember Me
by Follow the Fire
Summary: After Edaniel and Edrear are seperated with no memory of eachother or Bizenghast, they get on. But, when Edaniel finds odd information about himself and the town, he goes to investigate, and opens a door he never thought he'd open. I promise awesomeness! ON HIATUS


**I Remember Me**

Prologue

Chaos. Entropy. Destruction. Utter, unbelievable fear. That was what surrounded our town. I ran with my older brother's hand enlaced with mine. My heart racing as I looked for Elala and Eniri. They had to be somewhere! They couldn't just disappear! Could they? Another section of a house crashed in front of us, sinking into the ground, and Edaniel leapt into my arms. I don't think I've been this afraid in my entire life. And that's not a very long time. I do know, for a fact, this is the first time I had cried. Tears endlessly poured down Edaniel's and my own face as we looked for our sisters and an escape from the earthquake. The ground shook and I lost my footing, dropping Edaniel and pretty much losing consiousness for about a half of a second as my head collided with the cobblestone. I rose myself so I was resting on one arm, and shook my head to clear it, and that only made me more dizzy. Edaniel was getting up as well. I smiled, glad to know that I didn't injur him or myself as we fell. But, I spoke too soon. For, less than a milisecond after he caught my gaze, an enourmous crack was heard, and the house beside me split in two. I looked at the house in horror, begging it not to fall, and tried to move a few inches. Next thing I knew, I was being flattened by the side of a vintage house, and was left with one arm sticking out from underneath. I couldn't hear anything. Has the blow caused me to lose my hearing? No! I couldn't be deaf! Being deaf was as good as being limbless to me! I sobbed out. A long time passed, and Edaniel hadn't come, or been heard from. I was getting more and more lifeless by the second, despite my non-souled being. I started to hear something faint, mixed with ringing in my left ear, but my right one was completely silent. At least I wasn't entirely deaf. In the distance, I could hear Edaniel shreik my name, but my head was like lead, and it refused to lift, and my throat had a lump that wouldn't allow me to answer, to scream, to ibreathe/i. This is how it ends? A barely full afterlife, to die again and again, and again, and again. I knew we would survive, somehow at least. Edaniel. Where was he now? My vision was too blurred to find the bare chested, blond curled boy that was my sibling by looking underneath the crack that my arm prevented from closing. I tried to call out his name, but it came out as a small squeak.

Longer and longer, and I'm pretty sure that a fire had started nearby, and no more Edaniel. That was the last I heard. I weakly let out a long sob, just as the house above me cracked. I gasped and widened my eyes. Someone was trying to lift the house! I was glad to be saved, but how? How could one human possibly lift a several ton half of brick and wood? It had to be Edaniel. Or maybe Eniri? Elala? My mind was like putty, not working for a second and processing more than a few words. With as much strength as I could give, I tried to talk.

"Ed...Edaniel?" My voice was hoarse and cracked with smoke and dust. Barely, but there, I heard Edaniel's response.

"Edrear! Edrear, are you okay?" Yes, I'm completely disoriented, deaf in one ear, and there's a 75% chance that if there is anything else other than my bleeding, screaming arm holding up this house, and if it it breaks I'm going to be flattened like a pancake. I'm perfectly FINE! Idiot. After several minutes of grunting and lifting, The house was moved so that half of my body was visible. Edaniel gasped in horror at me. I looked at him through half open eyes, and my head rolled back to the cold ground, and I now noticed it was wet. But from what? Not possibly water? Not here.

His hand grabbed my forearm and it stung with pain. More tears, more soundless screams. "Edrear! Move! We have to move! C'mon!" Edaniel tugged my arm, and my body protested. I broke something. Actually, quite possibly several things, as evidance of the pain in not only my arm, but my left calf, right ankle, and left torso. Edaniel tried to move me, but everywhere he touched, it stung me and made me scream in pain. "Edrear...please..." He sunk to his knees and lay beside me. I looked at him with my eyes wide in terror and anger.

"Edaniel! Run! Go! Leave me be!" He looked at me like I had three heads.

"No! What are you, a lunatic? I'm not leaving you to die!" I cried softly as we sat in silence, the town sinking, crashing, and burning all around us.

"Edaniel...brother, please run. Go find Elala and Eniri and get to safety."

"I'm inot/i leaving you here."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Death!"

"Not possible! We're immortal, remember?" He couldn't argue. We both would come back to life, and die again, and repeat the process until the world crushed us, and we lived a life of endless pain and living through it all. Never given the mercy of death. "Try again. We have to get out of here." I urged him and mostly myself to get us out of that inanity. I pushed myself up on my good elbow and tried to sit up. That was when I figured out why the ground was wet and sticky. It was slick with my own blood. I dryheaved at the sight and didn't dare look at my body to see the definate wounds. "Edaniel..." I started. He knew I felt faint.

"Edrear, don't look down."

"I figured as much to not do that." I glared at him. Where was Elala and Eniri? It felt like the world was collapsing around us, and I couldn't get out of the way. I was about to roll so that I was able to get walking assistance from Edaniel, when another loud crack was heard, followed by a loud rumbling. No, it wasn't another house. The cobblestones that were lifted from the house that fell on me started to rattle, and I looked at Edaniel. We never broke gaze...

And that's when the ground beneath us split in two, sending me backwards, and Edaniel into the ground.


End file.
